Little Liar Sailor Moon
by EmmersonTiriel
Summary: What if Princess Serenity was not reincarnated as Usagi Tsukino? What if she was reincarnated as a Pretty Little Liar in Rosewood, Pennsylvania? And what if Alison escaped death That Night? Features all PLL characters eventually. Huge Silver Millennium twists. Canon ships mixed with non-canon ones.
1. Ali's Third Identity

**Never trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret. Don't trust an ugly girl with an ugly secret either. Or boy either for that matter. You know what, just don't trust anyone.**

**This is the first part of a story I am currently working on. It's a crossover between Pretty Little Liars and Sailor Moon. I have read both the books and seen the TV series, so the "canon" of this story will be mixed. This is a part of the first chapter, which I chose to split into pieces because for some reason it ended up becoming very long. So this is the first part of the first chapter, pretty much. ~ Read it and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Ali's Third Identity**

_My name is Alison DiLaurentis, but you can call me Ali._

_I am the queen bee of my own little clique, pushed together by lies and glued together by secrets._

_And I like it. _

_You know, being the popular bitch everyone wants to either kill, date or just be._

_However, I was not always like this. Believe it or not, I am living someone else's life._

_My real life is called "Courtney DiLaurentis"._

"Alison, you were supposed to leave for school fifteen minutes ago!" her mother's voice echoed down from the kitchen.

Alison took one step back from the mirror and battered her eyelashes, testing to see if she wore enough mascara. _More than enough_, she decided and turned around to pick up her bag. Her mother called after her again, but Alison ignored her. Ali didn't care if she was late for school, but going to school without make-up was a crime. She walked out of her room and walked downstairs, letting her new sandals properly touch the floor for the first time. A perfect match.

When she was finally down in the kitchen, her mother was stressed out as usually. Her lunch was lying on the table. Just another typical morning ritual for the DiLaurentis family. Alison grabbed the lunch and put it down in her bag.

"Alison!" her mother yelled.

"_I am right here_," Alison hissed. Mrs DiLaurentis turned around and gave Ali an apologetic smile for about half a second, then she turned back and started to rearrange some of the decorations. Alison shrugged and assumed it was just another business meeting. "Goodbye, mom," Alison said and left the room, walking out of the house and onto the street.

She looked at one of her hands and touched her nail carefully with one of her fingertips, concluding that the nail polish was finally dry. Alison ran that hand through her hair briefly before flipping it behind her and continuing her walk. _I'm Ali, and I'm fabulous_, she told herself.

When Alison had walked about half of the way to school, she suddenly felt something strange in her hair. Angrily she turned around to kill whatever fly had been unlucky enough to land in her hair, but to her surprise, it was not an insect. It was a parrot. An African Grey parrot, to be exact.

"Tippi," Alison whispered in shock. She had not seen her parrot for days after it suddenly flew away from her when they were outside. Prior to that moment, Tippi followed her like a dog.

Before Alison had the time to react or think about how to capture Tippi into a cage, Tippi suddenly flew away again. Alison watched helplessly as her only friend left her again, flying away from the school. A small piece of Alison's heart broke. _So close._

-Ten minutes later-

"Miss DiLaurentis, can I please 'borrow' you for a moment?"

Alison stood outside in the hallway, leaning towards the wall and waiting for "Mr Fitz" to come out of the classroom. _Borrow you_, she thought and gnashed her teeth. _And you are supposed to be an English teacher._

The classroom door opened and Ezra Fitz came out, then closed it with a loud bang. His facial expression was neutral, but Alison could read him like a book. She could bet her entire shoe collection that his blood was rushing, his heart was beating too fast and that he wondered how to get away from the situation.

"Alison..." he nearly whispered.

"Don't call me by my first name," Alison snapped. "To you, I am _Miss DiLaurentis_, your student. Or maybe you are used to calling your students by their first name now?"

Ezra was speechless. He scratched his head, very puzzled by the entire scenario. But Alison was not going to let him even breathe a word in his own defense.

"Of course you are," Alison said and gave him a sarcastic smile. "I suppose it's a little bit difficult to scream _Oh, Miss Montgomery! _when you are fornicating with my best friend – who, I remind you, is underage and _your student_."

"It was not supposed to happen," Ezra said helplessly. "When I met her, I had no idea she was _your _age. She told me that she was considering to major in English and I made the wrong assumptions."

Alison let her smile fade, preparing to crush him into a billion pieces.

"That sounds very familiar," she replied, switching to her ice cold voice. "_I wonder why_."

"No, Alison," Ezra said, almost begging her. "This is different from _us_."

"Yes, it is different from _us_," Alison replied. "But _you_ are not different, Ezra. So give me one reason why I shouldn't go straight to Mr Tamborelli and tell him that one of my teachers is a _statutory rapist_."

"I'm in love with Aria," Ezra proclaimed desperately. "Please Alison, don't..."

Alison smiled. The victor of this conversation was undoubtedly her, as she predicted. _Now I just have to pull off the finishing blow smoothly and Ezra is toast_, she thought to herself. Just thinking about it made her want to giggle.

"I am glad you care about love, Mr Fitz," Alison said casually. "Perhaps you changed after you _dumped me _while I was pregnant and made me go all alone to the hospital to get an abortion."

Ezra's eyes widened in horror and he looked around in the corridor to make sure nobody had heard them.

"Alison, don't," Ezra whispered and took a few steps closer, until his face was just inches away from hers. "I will lose _everything. _I promise you that I am not that kind of person anymore and I am truly and honestly in love with Aria."

"You are also truly and honestly committing a crime which could send you to prison," Alison smiled.

Ezra bit his lip.

"What do you want, Alison?" he asked.

Alison looked at him and bent a little bit more forward, until their lips were nearly touching.

"_Money_," she replied. Then she turned around, making her hair practically slap him in the face. "I say we start with three thousand, don't you agree?" she added with a much more relaxed voice.

"Three thousand-?"

"Will you still write stories in jail?"

Ezra was furious. "Fine," he said. "Where do we meet?"

"We can meet in your office tomorrow," Alison said cheerfully. "Can we get back to class now? I would love to hear more about _Lolita_."

Ezra did not reply, but as soon as he put his hand on the door handle, Alison whispered: "_Fascinating _book choice, Mr Fitz."

Then he opened the door and she walked in, sitting down next to Spencer, with Aria on her other side. Spencer raised an eyebrow, but Aria was way past that.

"What did he want?" Aria asked. Alison looked at her friend, thinking about how completely clueless she was and resisted the urge to pat her on the head.

"Wow Aria, aren't you curious?" Alison smiled. Aria gave her a confused look and then turned her head to continue drooling over Ezra.

"Hey," Hanna said excitedly and showed Alison a gossip magazine. _Shoplifted, _Alison assumed. "Ali, look at her hideous dress!"

Alison looked at the magazine, pretending to actually care about what Hanna said. Then she looked up and said: "It would look much better on you, Hanna. You know, once you've lost enough weight."

Hanna's face changed from happy to sad within seconds, so Alison turned to Emily and gave her a wink. Emily did not even say anything, she just looked away while her cheeks turned red. _Pushed together by lies and glued together by secrets. And also, lead by a fabulous bitch with an iron fist. _Alison noted to herself that if she ever received an assignment from Mr Fitz that involved writing a story, she would write about herself.

Maybe even hint some of the dirtier details. Because, in truth, Alison wasn't herself, and she knew that. In reality, Alison was Courtney. Courtney was Alison. One of them was locked up at Radley, the other one had taken herself some well deserved freedom. Freedom had a price however. Freedom involved _becoming _that person who was locked up in Radley. Freedom meant that certain arrangements had to be done...

-A couple of hours later-

Alison put her book back in her locker while Emily stood right next to her and faithfully watched on. Emily always reminded her of Tippi; following her around like a dog every time she was around.

"So you are officially quitting the swim team now?" Alison asked. She usually tried to be nicer to Emily, since barely any manipulation was needed. Emily was already smitten with her.

She nodded. "I spoke to coach yesterday," Emily told Alison. "After school today I will go to the locker room and gather my stuff."

"You are better off without that anyway," Alison said with a shrug. "It's just too _butch_ for you, Em." Alison bit her lip, realizing that the comment had been unnecessary. Before Emily had the time to look sad, Ali quickly added: "I just think you need something more relaxing."

"You are right," Emily said slowly. Then she gave Alison a forced smile. "I need to go to Chemistry class now, so I'll see you later."

_See you later? _Alison felt something off about it, but she shrugged it off and waved goodbye to Emily. Poor Emily was probably just feeling bad about having to be lab partners with Toby Cavanaugh, Jenna's brother. And Jenna was the girl they accidentally blinded last year. All four of them agreed that Toby was creepy.

Alison had never figured out a way to explain the truth to them. She had never _wanted _to. How could she ever explain how Jenna double-crossed her and how the situation was completely in reverse to what she had expected? Just thinking about it made her stomach hurt. Luckily, she had the videos, and that was enough to keep Jenna off.

Alison looked around to find Spencer, and to her surprise, saw Spencer standing by the board. She walked up to her and looked at what it said.

_I need a tutor in French, please contact me here..._

Followed by paper pieces which had his phone number on them. None had been taken. Alison recognized the handwriting immediately as Toby's.

"Looking to do some teaching, Spence?" Alison asked coldly.

Spencer turned around with a guilty look on her face, as if she had been caught doing something she was not supposed to.

"Of course not," Spencer said apologetically. "Emily has a total crush on him, she wouldn't like it."

Alison paled. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Spencer rolled her eyes. Alison's anger burst up. Spencer was the only one of the four girls who dared to stand up against her, which was sometimes fun, and sometimes just annoying.

"They spend a lot of time together and she always looks at him in the cafeteria," Spencer replied, sounding bored. Then she turned back to staring at the numbers, as if they were trying to tell her something.

_No way_, Alison thought. _Spencer is wrong. Emily has only eyes for me. _But for some reason, Alison felt a shred of doubt in her body.

"I can't bother with French today," Alison said. "I think I will just go home."

Spencer did not even reply. Alison gritted her teeth.

"Give Ian a kiss from me," Alison added.

_That _caused a reaction. Spencer flipped around and immediately looked scared. Aria was not the only one dating a creepy older guy. However, in Spencer's case it was almost even worse, since Ian was her sister's new husband. It was bad enough that Melissa's ex-fiancé shoved his tongue down Spencer's throat and then made it sound like Spencer initiated it. If Melissa found out that Ian had kissed Spencer, she would immediately assume Spencer had somehow "seduced" him into it too.

"Alison," Spencer whispered. "You know that wasn't my fault."

"I do," Alison said. "But Melissa doesn't."

"Are you threatening me?" Spencer asked and clenched her fists. Alison shook her head and realized that she had gone too far for no reason at all. In panic to come up with something to excuse her behavior, Alison grabbed one of the phone numbers.

"Here," Alison said and gave it to Spencer. "I seriously think you should tutor him. Emily is not interested, she likes someone else."

Spencer stared at the number in her hands and then gave Alison a confused look.

"Ali, you have said it yourself," Spencer said. "Toby is a _creep_ who watched us change our clothes." Her face paled, which meant that she remembered The Jenna Thing again.

"He is also a good potential alibi if Melissa starts to suspect something," Alison said, trying to sound confident. Spencer looked her in the eyes, still very confused, but it seemed to work. _Nailed it_, Alison thought. It wasn't too bad of an excuse either. Since Toby had turned out to be more innocent than she first anticipated, maybe he might even be a good match for Spencer.

"Thank you Ali," Spencer mumbled. Then she walked away without saying goodbye. Alison was not offended though, she knew that Spencer forgot all social norms whenever she was very concentrated on something. She looked around to see if she could find Aria, but she had already left. Alison guessed that Aria was avoiding her out of jealousy, and reminded herself to bring up the illegal relationship between her and Ezra if Aria ever tried to shut her out. Alison walked out of the school and pondered about her friendship with the girls.

Since day one, she had insisted that they should share secrets with one another. However, somehow they had spilled their secrets to her really easily, and Alison realized that in order to really convince them that she was Alison, she had to _be _Alison. She had to _become _Alison. So she did. The cost was her guilty conscience, but she was so used to being Alison nowadays that she didn't feel it. It was as if a lot of her actions were not done by her. They were done by Alison.

And since Alison wasn't Alison – she should not feel guilty about the actions of Alison.

A fluttering sound was heard in the distance. Alison turned around and saw Tippi, who had just landed on the wooden bench next to her. Alison's heart sank. Maybe Tippi had not gone away completely.

"Did you have a good day at school today, Alison?"

Alison blinked and immediately started to look in every possible direction. But nobody was around. She searched behind her, but the only thing there apart from Tippi and herself were the leaves swirling around in the autumn air.

"I hope you didn't bully those poor four girls too much again."

Alison looked at Tippi in fear when she realized that the parrot's mouth was _moving _when those sounds came out. Alison let out a shriek.

"Tippi, you TALK?!"

Tippi let out a soft giggle that barely even sounded like that of a parrot. Alison felt like her head might explode. _Did I accidentally get drugged during lunch? _She thought to herself. Alison pinched herself in the arm to wake up in case it was a dream, but it wasn't. Her heart started beating too fast.

"Roosewood High's queen bee has never been more terrifying," Tippi said. Alison had no words. She just stared.

Suddenly, Tippi flew up in the air, and out of nowhere came a necklace with a charm on it. Alison resisted her fear and grabbed the necklace before it hit the bench. It was decorated with diamonds in the colors blue, red, green and orange. In the middle was another one which was much bigger and shone in pink. It was _beautiful_. Without thinking, put the necklace around her neck and admired it.

Then she broke away from whatever spell had caused her to become so fascinated with everything and started to question her reality.

"Tippi, why are you talking?" Alison asked. "Or rather, who are you and what have you done with my parrot? And what is the meaning of this cheap necklace made out of fake diamonds?" She dangled with it in the air, but didn't take it off.

Tippi took a deep breath.

"You are one of the Sailor Guardians," Tippi said. "The Sailor Guardians are the four warriors which protect the Princess, and the planet Earth. You are the leader, Sailor Moon."

Alison stared into the sky. _Am I high? _She wondered.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" Tippi asked. Alison looked at the parrot and formed a "no" with her mouth. "Very well then, I should have known you would be skeptical," Tippi said and landed on the wooden bench again. "Just repeat what I say: _Moon Prism Power, Make Up_!"

"I can't believe you are trying to trick me into this," Alison sighed.

"Repeat it: _Moon Prism Power, Make Up_!"

Alison rolled her eyes, wondering how Noel had managed to hire a very believable and _invisible_ voice actress to play her parrot and try to make her believe this craziness, but nonetheless, she could never end the stupid prank if she didn't try to believe it first.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Alison yelled.


	2. I Am Sailor Moon!

_Blink._

Alison blinked, then suddenly she felt different clothes embrace her. For some reason she was wearing a blue skirt, which reminded her of the skirt Hanna had laughed at in the magazine previously that day. _My hair_, Alison thought and reached up to touch it. It had divided itself into two parts and wrapped itself up into two buns.

"Alison, you are Sailor Moon," Tippi said and flapped her wings. "Champion of love and justice, the leader of the Sailor Warriors."

_Sailor. Justice. Leader. Warrior. _The words rang in Alison's head and kept echoing over and over. She was unsure what was going on or if it was part of a dream. But she was the _leader _of something. That had to mean something good. That meant that she was somehow in a position of power somewhere.  
Suddenly, Alison's head started spinning. She heard a scream coming from Noel Kahn. Her vision blurred and she could see him being strangled by a monster. Alison recognized the place as his cabin, where his older brother Eric always hosted parties. Her stomach started to hurt. _What is happening to me?_ she asked herself as the vision slowly disappeared.

"Are you all right, Alison?" Tippi asked curiously and tilted her head a little bit towards the left side."

"Noel needs help," Alison breathed. "He is in his cabin..." Her brain immediately begun to work. _How can I get there as fast as possible? _Then it clicked in her head. She started to run towards her house, while Tippi flew after her.

"Are you asking your mother to drive you?" Tippi asked in confusion.

"Of course not," Alison replied, with an determined look on her face. "I will get my motorbike."

**-Emily's POV-**

Emily opened the door to her locker and started to gather her things. Her "good luck"-perfume that she received from Alison was probably the one she had the most emotional connection to. Before and after every swim she sprayed it on herself. Even if the smell always washed away during the swim, she still did it. Because it was a gift from Ali.

She carefully hugged the perfume and thought about Alison. How Alison always taunted her about her feelings and made her feel bad. But also about how Alison could make her feel really special and how strong and fearless she could be. Alison's bravery made her heart race every time it showed itself. All Emily had ever wanted was to borrow some of that bravery and use it.

Which she had.

A year ago, when she finally got the courage to kiss Alison. Sure, she had responded in an odd way and then spun it around to a really awkward moment. However, Emily carried the memory with herself every day. Because she had thrown herself out there. And when Maya moved into town just a few houses away from Alison, Emily decided to be brave again and help her move some boxes. It had resulted in Emily smoking weed and having her first kiss, if one did not count the one Alison rejected afterward.

Then Emily just flushed all her courage down the toilet. She felt guilty, as if she was cheating on Alison. So she broke up with Maya and now avoided her every day in school. _Awkward._

"Hey, Fields," a voice said.

Emily turned around and saw her teammate Paige McCullers stare at her, smiling. "Hey, McCullers", Emily responded and gave her a brief smile. Emily and Paige got along well, but Emily always had a feeling that Paige secretly hated her. It had started somewhere when Emily became team captain. And now the team captain was ditching the team for no apparent reason. _Identity crisis_, Emily decided to call it. It seemed fitting. Emily had not felt like herself lately.

"I never really asked you," Paige said and walked up towards Emily. "_Why_ are you quitting the team?"

_Identity crisis_, Emily's brain screamed. But for some reason her mouth could not find the strength to say those words.

"Swimming doesn't interest me anymore," she said and put the last things in her bag. "Besides, I was never a good captain. You are more of a leader than I am."

_What happened to identity crisis?_

"Emily," Paige said and looked at her with earnest concern. "You were a good captain."

Suddenly, before Emily had the chance to reply, Paige grabbed her and pushed her lips against hers.

Emily stiffened, her stomach warping. _Oh my god. _Before she had the time to think things through, Paige separated herself from her and stared at her with horrified eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone," she whispered. Then Paige turned around and walked out of the locker room.

_Oh my god._

**-Alison's POV-**

Noel screamed, his scream echoing throughout the empty forest, as the monster threw him down.

"Please, Eric!" he yelled.

The monster laughed at him. "I am not your brother," it whispered. "He is locked inside the room with the others. After I have stolen your energy, I will take theirs too!"

A final scream left Noel's lunges, then the monster grabbed him and slowly started to drain his energy. A strange, purple color begin to form around Noel, then he started to feel how his strength faded.

"_Get off Noel right now_!" a voice yelled.

The monster widened his eyes and accidentally let go of Noel. Noel turned his head around at the same time as the monster did, and saw a strange figure in a Sailor suit standing not too far away from him.

_Is this Sailor V? _he wondered. But this mysterious girl was somehow different from the one he had seen on TV. This one had her hair tied up in two buns...

"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice!" Alison yelled and walked towards the monster, staring it right in the eyes. "And in the name of the moon, I will punish you for attacking innocent humans!"

"Not your best," Tippi whispered.

Alison glared at her. The monster looked confused for a while, but then suddenly it reached forward its hand.

A door burst open.

Alison turned around and saw two people walking out of the cabin. _Eric Kahn_, she thought to herself. _Cece Drake_, she added to her mind. Her heart sank as she remembered the last time she spoke to Cece. The monster raised its hand and then moved it to the left, making Eric and Cece simultaneously run up to her. Eric was holding a bottle with alcohol and raised his arm.

"_FUCK_!" Alison screamed and jumped to the side, making Eric miss her with just an inch. Cece grabbed one of the outdoor chairs and threw it at her. Alison got hit and fell down on the ground, screaming in pain.

"Sailor Moon," Tippi yelled and flew towards her. "Are you all right?"

Before Alison could reply, a rose hit the ground. She looked up and saw a strange person wearing a tuxedo and a mask stand by a motorbike, parked right next to her own.

"Sailor Moon," he said and threw the last two roses at Eric and Cece. _Impressive aim_, Alison noted. They both fell down and ended up on the ground. "Believe in your powers!"

Alison raised an eyebrow, but Tippi flew up to her before she could think of a comeback. "Sailor Moon, use your tiara!"

"Noted," Alison said and turned to the monster, who looked furious at the sight of having her two servants defeated. Alison took the tiara off her head and gave the monster a quick smirk.

"The words will come to you," Tippi whispered. "If you really are Sailor Moon, you will already know them..."

Alison held her tiara tight. _Nobody messes with my friends, even if they are assholes like Noel_, she thought to herself.

"**Moon Tiara Action**!" she yelled and threw the tiara at the monster.

The light blinded the monster's eyes, and then it screamed in pain as it perished, literally turning into ashes. Alison stared as it slowly begin to turn into sand, and then from sand to nothingness. Her stomach rumbled. _What the hell is happening to me? _She looked at her hands, which had gloves on them.

"Well done, Sailor Moon," Tippi said and gave her a quick nod. "You did very good today, even if it was your first time fighting."

Alison turned around, and then realized that the masked stranger who told her to believe in herself had disappeared. Her heart sank a little, but she was not sure exactly why. She turned to Noel, but saw that he was gone too, together with Eric and Cece.

"Where did they go?" she asked in confusion.

Tippi looked around, just as confused as Alison was. Alison sighed and tried to resist the urge to kick something. The stupid prank that put her in this whole Sailor Moon-thing was just getting worse.

"Tippi," Alison said and turned to her parrot. "Are you sure this is not all just a big joke? A prank Noel is pulling on me?"

Tippi shook her tiny head. Alison turned to her motorbike. She needed a lot of time to think about this.

**-Dark Kingdom POV-**

"So Sailor V did not appear," the Queen said. "However, we were acquainted with another one of those _Sailor Guardians..._"

"I believe her name was Sailor Moon," Noel replied. "Can you recall a Sailor Moon from our past life, my Queen?"

_No, _was the honest answer. But Queen Beryl refused to seem weak in front of the Four Heavenly Kings, even if they were her servants.

"Jadeite," she said and walked up to Noel. "There are two of them now, which cannot be a good sign. Drain as many humans as possible of their energy, find the Silver Crystal and kill the princess – and her pathetic _guardians_ – as soon as possible. I will not tolerate failure."

"Yes, my lady," Noel said and kneel in front of her. The Queen smiled.

"You will continue with your identity as Noel Kahn," the Queen said. "We know that Sailor V attends Rosewood High, so we must not waste such a great opportunity."

"And will you continue with your identity as Jenna Marshall, my queen?" Noel asked.

Queen Beryl – or Jenna, as her Earth identity was – smiled at him. "It helps me to see things for myself," she said. "Of course, I cannot _see _them, but simply listening to conversations is sometimes enough."

"I understand," Noel said, still kneeling in front of her.

"Jadeite," Jenna said. "Of all the Four Heavenly Kings, you are the one with the most potential. Make sure to use it."

"Yes, my lady," Noel said.

**-Alison's POV-**

Alison peered outside the window, looking at Jason talking to Garrett and Ian. She did not need to listen in to know what they were discussing. The N.A.T. Club. The videos. What they could do to make her stay quiet about them. She smiled at imagining how the conversation must sound. Garrett fearing to destroy his career in the law enforcement, Ian fearing to destroy his love life, and Jason who didn't actually care that much and just wanted the videos to get destroyed. _The amazing N.A.T. Trio._

"Alison," Tippi whispered. "You will get in trouble."

Alison turned around and laid down in her bed, staring at the roof. "I am Sailor Moon, remember?" she laughed halfheartedly. "If someone tries to mess with me I will punish them in the name of the Moon."

Tippi rolled her eyes.

"Are the videos in a safe place?" she asked.

"Oh, believe me," Alison said. "They are in a very safe place. Things never get found until I want them to." Then she wrapped her blanket around herself and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. Tippi flew back inside her cage and leaned towards the wall inside it to imitate her.

But Alison couldn't sleep.

_My name is Sailor Moon, but you can call me Moon._

_I am the leader of four Sailor Guardians, pushed together by our mission to protect the princess and glued together by evil monsters disturbing the peace._

_And I think I might _like_ it._

_You know, being the awesome superhero everyone wants to either kill, date or just be._

_However, this is just another secret. Believe it or not, I have many of them. My biggest one involves my real identity._

_Am I Alison DiLaurentis, Courtney DiLaurentis or Sailor Moon?_

_I don't even know myself anymore._


End file.
